De cómo olvidar a alguien sin morir en el intento
by Little-Dream210
Summary: Kagome está cansada de sufrir a causa de Inuyasha y de sentirse débil a su lado. Así que paso a paso, y con algo de ayuda, decide que es momento de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Está dispuesta a olvidarlo, cueste lo que cueste.
1. Chapter 1

"**De cómo olvidar a alguien y no morir en el intento****".**

**Fanfic traído a ustedes por:** Little-Dream

**N/A:** Algo que había planeado como un one-shot lleno de los sentimientos tristes de Kagome y que al final terminó convirtiéndose en un buen prospecto para hacer varios capítulos, y como algo totalmente nuevo. Tampoco había pensado en la trama hasta que continué en dónde lo había dejado. Extraño, que la inspiración me llegara MIENTRAS lo escribía (Y además de madrugada) y no antes.

Mi primer intento en el fandom de InuYasha, espero poder desarrollar bien a los personajes. Cualquier error siéntanse libres de comentarlo.

Dedicado a mi mejor amiga, porque olvidar el primer amor no es nada fácil pero estoy segura que puedes hacerlo. Aunque nunca has visto Inuyasha, espero que lo disfrutes de todas maneras ya que es un pequeño "plus" a tu regalo de navidad aún en proceso.

Y sin más blablablá, comienzo por el principio para terminar por el final. R&R.

**Disclaimer: **Inuyasha y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei. Sin embargo, la trama es mía.

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

Las lágrimas resbalan, una a una, por su pálido rostro; y ella no intenta detenerlas. ¿Para qué? Sabe que no lo logrará, nunca lo hace.

Su corazón está destrozado, ÉL lo ha destrozado poco a poco. No es que lo hiciera a propósito, ya que no es totalmente consciente de que lo tiene colgando en sus manos, pero aún así duele tanto que siente que la está matando poco a poco.

Porque Kikyo siempre ocupará el lugar más grande en la mente y en el corazón del joven hanyou. Sin importar lo que ella haga, o cuanto se esfuerce por re-acomodar los pequeños trozos que quedan del alma de Inuyasha, nunca le será posible.

Porque Kagome sabe que no es tan fuerte, hermosa o valiente como su pasado _yo. _Porque sabe que aunque se mantenga siempre a su lado, siempre se volverá invisible cuando la antigua sacerdotisa aparezca en el radar. Porque sabe que si ambas estuvieran a punto de morir, él salvaría a su amor pasado. Y ella lo entendería.

¡Ah! Pero no podía guardarle rencor a ninguno de los dos. No podía desear la muerte de Kikyo, por más celosa que se sintiera. Inuyasha no podía evitar amarla, cómo ella misma no podía evitar amarlo a él.

A veces, cuando el joven Koga se presentaba, el chico de ojos miel actuaba de una manera que le daba esperanzas a Kagome. "_Tal vez,"_ pensaba ingenua "_se haya dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y me escoja a mí."_

Pero cuando las serpientes caza almas de su antepasado aparecían, ella volvía a ser invisible para él. Siempre era la misma historia, una y otra vez. Un ciclo que había comenzado en el momento que aquella malvada bruja había revivido a Kikyo con un cuerpo de barro, huesos y una parte del alma de su futura reencarnación y que temía nunca terminaría.

La chica de pelo azabache yacía recostada contra el pozo que la había llevado de su mundo en el futuro, hasta su destino. Les había dicho a todos que regresaría a su mundo por unos días debido a sus exámenes, pero aquello era mentira. Simplemente no podía que permitir que la vieran de aquel modo, ya que era consciente de que tanto Sango como Miroku y Shippo se preocuparían por ella y cuando Inuyasha volviera de su "reunión" le reclamarían una vez más el haberla lastimado.

Agradecía tanto su preocupación… Debería estar feliz de tener amigos así, que se mantuvieran a su lado. No merecían que los preocupara tanto. Debía dejar de llorar. Debía dejar de ser débil, levantar la cabeza y mirar con una sonrisa el amor de Inuyasha hacia Kikyo. Si él era feliz, entonces su felicidad debería ser suficiente para ella también.

Ya no quería sufrir. Ya no quería derramar lágrimas por él cada noche. Ya no quería ser levantada por sus sonrisas y luego dejada caer por sus comentarios.

Recordó de pronto el artículo de una revista que le habían prestado sus amigas unas semanas antes, luego de que ella les contara una situación más con su "novio" Inuyasha; si no se equivocada se titulaba: _"Cómo olvidar a ese alguien sin quererlo recordar por siempre"._

Aunque los detalles estaban borrosos por su falta de atención al leerlo, creía poder recordar los puntos principales. Dudaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para lograrlo, pero valía la pena intentar ¿Verdad? Así ella dejaría de sufrir, y el hanyou podría estar con su amor verdadero sin preocuparse por ella.

Así que se levantó, se secó la cara con el dorso de la mano, se sacudió la falda para quitarle la tierra, recogió su mochila y se encaminó al campamento dónde se encontraban sus amigos mientras iba planeando una buena excusa para su pronto regreso.


	2. Consejo No1

**CONSEJO #1: **

**Reconoce que hay alguien más en su vida, y que por el momento las cosas están así.**

**N/A: **¡Konnichiwa Minasan!Me presento con un nuevo capítulo de "De cómo olvidar a alguien sin morir en el intento".

Este capítulo ha sido difícil de escribir. No estaba segura de la dirección que había que tomar para que Kagome tratara de aplicar el primer consejo, ni de cómo reaccionaría Inuyasha al su extraño comportamiento. ¡DISCULPEN LA DEMORA!

Ahora empiezo por el principio para terminar con el final.

Love,

Little-Dream

**P.D. ¡IMPORTANTE! : En el transcurso de ésta historia Naraku ya ha sido derrotado y la perla de Shikon destruida pero Kikyo no "murió" otra vez, y el pozo sigue abierto por uno de esos extraños caminos que tiene la magia para trabajar y que son inexplicables para nosotros. Así que esto es un UA (Universo Alterno) a los eventos ocurridos en la historia original. **

**DISCLAIMER: **Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es de Rumiko Takahashi-Sensei. Sin embargo la trama es mía.

Luego de caminar por unos cuantos minutos, Kagome distinguió la luz de su fogata en la distancia. Se frotó los brazos para mantenerlos calientes, el invierno estaba por llegar y la temperatura disminuía constantemente durante la noche.

Odiaba el frío y con él la sensación de soledad que se acomodaba en su pecho para no desaparecer. Si le hubieras preguntado sobre eso hacía unos cuantos años, te lo hubiera negado. ¿Cómo podía no gustarle la sensación cálida que todos llevaban en aquellas épocas por la navidad? Pero claro, eso fue antes de conocer a Inuyasha y lo que trae consigo un amor no correspondido.

Miró a su alrededor y notó que todo estaba muy silencioso, sólo lograba escuchar el sonido de sus zapatos contra la tierra. La luna estaba en Cuarto Menguante, lo que significaba que casi llegaban las noches humanas del hanyou.

Caminó más rápidamente, ansiosa por llegar a su destino. Iba con la vista en el suelo, agradecida de no traer su mochila llena con todas las cosas que traía consigo de sus viajes al futuro y con toda la comida que su madre insistía en que llevara. Y no solo era su madre ya que Inuyasha amaba la "comida ninja" que siempre compraba para él, y que luego comía con alegría junto a ella…

Negó con la cabeza, y se dio un golpecito con el puño. No, debía recordar que él tenía a Kikyo. Comía con ella sólo porque era la que sabía cocinarla.

Tenía que ser fuerte si quería dejar el pasado atrás. Y para eso debía seguir los pasos con precisión desde el principio. Ahora, ¿Cuál era el primero? Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, mientras intentaba traer a su memoria la parte del texto que estaba borrosa en su cabeza.

Iba tan concentrada en su tarea, que no se dio cuenta que estaba a unos cuantos metros del campamento.

─ ¡Kagome! ─ Escuchó que la llamaban, y sorprendida levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un muy sorprendido Shippo ─. Pensamos que te habías ido a tu casa a hacer tus ex… ex…

La chica de pelo azabache le sonrió a su pequeño amigo. ─ Exámenes Shippo─.

─ ¡Eso!

─Es cierto Señorita Kagome─ Interrumpió Miroku, que no se había movido de su lugar junto a la hoguera ─, ¿Qué la trae de regreso tan pronto? Si nos lo hubiera comentado, Sango se hubiera mantenido despierta para esperarla.

La joven esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba a su mejor amiga, que dormía profundamente a un lado del monje.

─ Etto… Yo… ¡Me equivoqué de fecha! ─ Exclamó nerviosamente, apunto de olvidarse de su excusa─, estaba a punto de saltar por el pozo cuando me di cuenta que las pruebas son la próxima semana y decidí volver…

Su compañero de viaje la miró fijamente, era claro que no le creía ni una palabra.

─ Al final que me haya ido trajo algo bueno─ continuó la muchacha de ojos color chocolate, mirando de nuevo a la exterminadora ─, Sango necesita descansar todo lo posible, no ha dormido casi nada luego de que Kohaku decidiera seguir con Sesshomaru.

─ Si… ─ Aceptó Miroku con un largo suspiro ─, creo que tienes razón.

─ ¡Qué bueno que regresaste! ─ Exclamó Shippo con una enorme sonrisa ─, Te extraño mucho cuando te vas.

─ Yo también Shippo ─ Respondió Kagome, mirando al pequeño con ternura ─. Pero ahora es tiempo de que vayas a dormir, es tarde.

El zorrito asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a su saco de dormir, no sin antes darles las buenas noches a sus dos amigos y desearles dulces sueños.

─ Creo que también deberías ir a dormir Kagome, no te ves muy bien. Yo me quedaré vigilando por si acaso ─ Miroku se movió un poco para acomodarse más cómodamente, sacó un par de galletas de una bolsa a su lado y le ofreció las restantes a la chica.

La sacerdotisa negó con la cabeza y dirigió una mirada agradecida al monje por no hacerle más preguntas sobre su apariencia. Estaba demasiado cansada para responderlas, y además tenía las suficientes cosas en la cabeza como para pensar con claridad.

Unos minutos más tarde, ya en su cama, Kagome descubrió que le era imposible dormir. Daba vueltas y más vueltas en su sitio sin resultado. Aunque al fin había logrado recordar la primera indicación para lograr su cometido, no tenía la menor idea de qué debía hacer con ese conocimiento.

"Aceptar que él está con alguien más" ¿Eh? Bueno, era más que obvio que Inuyasha estaba con Kikyo y que la amaba, eso ya lo tenía bien asimilado. Sin embargo, sentía como que faltara algo ahí. ¿O sólo sería el hecho de que no se sentía lista para continuar?

Soltando un suspiro, la chica de ojos color chocolate intentó acomodarse una vez más, está vez con la mirada al cielo. Si quería dormir al menos un poco esa noche, debía de vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera algo que ver con un joven de cabello blanco y ojos miel. Y sólo había una manera de lograr eso, según su experiencia personal: _"Una estrella, dos estrellas, tres estrellas…"_

Kagome estaba tan cansada que no abrió los ojos hasta la mañana siguiente. Cuando se levantó de su saco de dormir, notó con sorpresa que ya todos estaban despiertos y desayunando.

Se talló los ojos y miró hacia la izquierda. _"Mala idea"_ pensó instantáneamente. Sentado a unos metros del campamento se encontraba Inuyasha con la vista en el horizonte, lo cual era un hábito del Hanyou que todos conocían. El corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápidamente con sólo observarlo, cómo era común desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza y se puso de pie. Si era tan débil como para no poder soportar MIRARLO, ¿Qué esperanza tenía entonces?

En ese momento sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de que estaba levantada y la saludaron con una sonrisa y la pregunta de siempre ─Kagome, ¿Quieres desayunar ahora o más tarde? ─

Ella sonrió de vuelta y aceptó gustosa el ofrecimiento de una buena comida para llenarse el estómago vacío, que ahora le reclamaba no haber cenado nada la noche anterior. Inuyasha no se había movido de su posición, lo que traía consigo dos posibilidades: O no se había enterado que la joven de cabello azabache se había despertado ya –Lo cual era muy poco probable por los sentidos caninos que poseía el chico mitad demonio-. O simplemente decidió ignorarla esa mañana –De nuevo-. Kagome suprimió un suspiro más.

Esa tarde pasó casi normalmente. Los chicos decidieron que era momento de regresar a la aldea de Kaede, luego de llegar a la conclusión de que esa zona estaba libre de demonios y era segura para habitar o transitar.

Los trabajos de verificación como aquel se habían vuelto muy comunes luego de que vencieran a Naraku. La gente quería saber si estaban seguros o no, y raramente pasaba un día sin que los chicos recibieran una petición para revisar ciertas áreas del país y confirmar que fueran seguras.

Aunque normalmente no iban todos juntos –formaban equipos de dos personas por misión- Sango logró convencer al grupo de reunirse para hacerlo por los "viejos tiempos" como los había llamado ella, además de que la zona por revisar no estaba lejos. Kagome no pudo evitar una sonrisita cuando la escuchó hablar; la relación amorosa de su mejor amiga con Miroku estaba entibiando su normalmente frío carácter sin que ella lo notara. Además, la chica sabía que era una buena distracción para Sango, que había estado decaída desde que se despidió de su querido hermano menor.

De hecho, la exterminadora se había sorprendido mucho de ver a Kagome en el campamento por la mañana y pidió explicaciones detalladas, a lo que Higurashi tuvo que mentir como pudo para encubrir sus verdaderas razones. Ella odiaba mentirle a su mejor amiga, pero si le decía la verdad de seguro querría ir a matar a Inuyasha y se crearían problemas. Además, claro, de que no quería hablar de eso por nada del mundo.

Mientras preparaban sus cosas para emprender el camino, Inuyasha continuó sin dirigirle la palabra a Kagome, que decidió ignorarlo de la misma manera. Si no quería hablar con ella, ella no tenía porque hablar con él. O eso se repetía la muchacha de ojos chocolate cada vez que las ganas de preguntarle qué era lo que había hecho para ser tratada tan injustamente.

Llegó la noche cubriendo con su velo oscuro la era Feudal, y el grupo soltaba gruñidos de frustración, ya que no habían logrado llegar a la aldea antes del anochecer, por lo que tendrían que acampar una vez más.

Mientras Sango y Kagome cocinaban el pequeño Jabalí que Shippo, Inuyasha y el monje Miroku habían cazado para la cena, los últimos discutían sobre "Qué era mejor, si luchar con una espada grande o una pequeña".

Más tarde, y por segunda noche consecutiva, las famosas y blancas serpientes se vieron en el horizonte. Inuyasha se levantó inmediatamente y le dirigió la mirada a la chica del futuro por primera vez en todo el día. Kagome, a su vez, lo miró fijamente por unos cuantos segundos para luego observar cómo Inuyasha se levantaba de su lugar.

Cuando el Hanyou se hubo ido –otra vez- la joven pelinegra siguió con su tarea como si nada hubiera ocurrido en realidad.

─ ¿Qué tienes, Kagome? ─. Preguntó una consternada y sorprendida Sango.

La joven miró a su amiga sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

─ No se le ve triste ni enojada Señorita Kagome ─, explicó el monje Miroku, tan sorprendido cómo su novia ─ y eso nunca había pasado en esta circunstancia.

"Oh, Valla, no me di cuenta". Fue lo único que Kagome pudo responder ante tal afirmación. Ahora que era consciente de ello, de que Inuyasha la había dejado de nuevo, el dolor le pegó por completo, haciendo que una lágrima luchara por salir. Sin embargo utilizó todas sus fuerzas para retenerla. Por un pequeño instante, había logrado superar su pena. Al menos por un instante fue completamente indiferente al Hanyou.

Al darse cuenta que su respuesta a la pregunta que le hicieron pudo haber sonado algo grosera se disculpó con sus amigos y agregó algo más:

─ Inuyasha ama a Kikyo, eso todos lo sabemos. Está claro que no puedo cambiarlo, por más que quiera, así que sólo queda aceptar ese hecho. Puede que pareciera que todos lo habíamos hecho, pero no es verdad. Nunca aceptamos por completo el hecho de que Kikyo e Inuyasha están juntos y felices. Yo, por mi parte, estoy a punto de hacerlo ─.

Shippo, Sango y Miroku la miraron sorprendidos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amiga? ¿Cómo actuaría luego de aquella afirmación?

Sin embargo, la joven se despidió inmediatamente alegando que no tenía hambre y se dirigió a su saco de dormir. Mañana sería un nuevo día, y un nuevo reto para superar su amor unilateral.


End file.
